Not That Far Away
by kimmystar24
Summary: What happens when Freddie and Sam admit their true feelings to each other? Seddie! But will Seddie be able to happen when their both across the country from each other?  *for a more better summary, please read the Summary chapter*
1. Full Summary!

Summary

*The better and full version of the story.. Sorry, Fanfiction will only allow so many characters for the summary on the front page*

"Congratulations to the graduating class of 2016!" It's official, the iCarly gang just graduated from the University of Washington, the gang now is 22 years old! When Carly, Sam, and Freddie each have a different way to kick off the next chapter of their life, they find themselves far away from each other. Carly decides to move to California for a year to pursue her dream as an actress, Sam gets a internship at a major fashion company in New York (surprise, surprise?), and Freddie is the co-owner of a local Pear store in Seattle.

After Freddie accidently sends an email to Sam admitting his true feelings for her, how he loves her… more than a friend. Sam reads it and admits she has the same feelings for him, too. But since they are half way across the country from each other, it's impossible for them to be together (sorry, Freddie and Sam don't believe in long distance relationship) So they decide to wait until Sam returns to Seattle, a year later.

As the time goes by, both Sam and Freddie date other people. But they still keep in touch with each other (and Carly, too!).

Will Sam and Freddie ever be able to date? Or will they're feelings for each other fade as the time go by? *suspense music*

!Seddie!

*Inspired by the song "Not That Far Away" by Jennette McCurdy*

Story will be up soon!


	2. iUpdate On Sam Puckett

Fanfiction:

Not That Far Away

Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hey, hey! I just want to say sorry for not posting a chapter on**** Not That Far Away**** or ****iBecome Romeo and Juliet**** story in a long time. **

**I have an excuse…ish. ^_^**

**I left for Vietnam in the summer around July. I came back in August, saying that I will be updating my stories. Well, I got carsick on my way to the airport in Vietnam. After almost 24 hours of sitting on the plane with a headache and stomachache. I was finally home! I slept at home trying to catch up on my lack of sleep because of the time zones and fighting the annoying sickness. When I was all better, I had to start school (FRESHMAN YEAR, BABY! XD) Weeks past by and I did add a new story (the one you're probably reading, ****Not That Far Away****). Except, I only have the full summary on. **

**Anyway, long story short. I'm sorry for not updating. I have been pretty busy. I'm trying to get in the habit again of updating and stuff.**

**Ladies, girls, gentleman, and boys, I hereby give you the first chapter of Not That Far Away!**

**PS: I know the summary says that Sam is a fashion designer, but she actually supposes to be a journalist. Sorry, I'll change it later. Journalist seems to fit her more. Why? Find out by reading.**

**PPS: I just wanted to say that this has a hint of updating on Melanie Puckett too. **

**PPPS: Sorry, I know you guys want me to be quiet and just let you read. But one last thing! I know I posted the chapter of ****Not That Far Away**** about a month ago. I deleted that because it just doesn't seem the kind of work I want to be proud of. I rewrote a better version. It's somewhat the same as the old one, but more in depth and well written.**

**

* * *

**

iUpdate on Sam Puckett:

Sam's POV:

"You look beautiful," squealed Melanie as she applied strawberry lip gloss on my lips.

I turned to look in the full length mirror in my room. Starring back at me was a full grown woman wearing a strapless dark turquoise dress, layers of tulle flowed down to mid-thigh. Her blonde hair was curled in soft waves and gently flowed down to the middle of her back. Her makeup looked very natural, but you could tell she was wearing makeup.

She looked beautiful.

Oh wait, that's me.

I should probably fill you in on what happened. I'm 22 years old now. Wow, I know. I currently am attending University of Washington with Carly and Freddie. I'm majoring in journalism. Probably wondering why I choose journalism? I have to admit that I always love knowing the latest news and getting in the actions of things.

It's probably a surprised why I even got into college, or even graduated from high school. Let's just say I thought a lot during my Freshman year. I realized that if I didn't get an education, I would end up living a crappy life. Exactly, what everyone thought where I would end up. Boy, did I prove them wrong when I was walking up to get my diploma 4 years ago. You should have seen Mrs. Briggs face!

"Thanks, Mel," I said to my twin sister.

I guess as I got older, I started to warm up to Melanie. I stopped blaming her for the reason why our mom loves her more. Mom finally accepts the fact that I'm just not like her. Melanie was always there for me, supporting me every step of the way. I love her for that.

You're probably wondering what happened to Melanie, too. Melanie attended some fancy college in Paris, she majored in some course name I forgot and now worked for Lucky Makeup as a makeup artist. So I guess she majored in Beauty? Mel told me that it's not called beauty and it's called something, something. Whatever. She graduated a month earlier than I did, so she was able to make it to my graduation.

Suddenly, a noise came from my bedside table. My red Pear Phone vibrated, alerting me there was a text. As I grabbed my phone, I saw a picture of Carly, Gibby, Freddie and I.

I smiled at the memories. Carly, Gibby, Freddie and I were all covered in whipped cream, grinning. Each of us had a red cherry on our nose. We were doing a scene where we all became a human ice cream sundae. It was taken right after our last iCarly webcast. Yes, sadly to say we ended iCarly. We made it for kids back then, and when the last of us turned 18, it kind of defeated the purpose, since we were legally an adult. **A/N: I just want to clear up about the "since we were 18, it defeated the purpose" explanation. I got it on another Fanfiction. So I just wanted to point it out that I did not come up with the reason. Sadly, I don't remember the story or the author to give credit to. ): If anyone knows, leave it down in the comment. I want to give credit to them.**

**To: Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson**

**From: Carly Shay**

**Hey. Let's meet up at my house and head over to UW.**

"Come on, Mel. Carly wants us to come over now," I said as I slipped on my black graduation gown and grabbed my graduation cap. I took one last look in the mirror. I smiled_._

_It's the beginning of a new chapter. _

_

* * *

_

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short. I was going to add Freddie, Gibby and Carly's POV into it too. But I felt it would be better if each person got to tell their own story about that happen within the few years. (Err- or somewhat update within the few years, it's not much. Although it will continue to unravel as the story goes on.) It would look better if it was split into chapters. **

**Sorry it's short, too. I had a very limited time to write it.  
**

**Want to see where I got the inspiration for the dress that was described in the story? (./_4U_4wkOg9F8/S691SrGnC4I/AAAAAAAABQw/1lpA_SrnzEg/s1600/keke-jennette-kca-2010%2520%2822%29_ ) Credits go to the site that contains the image.**

**Review please! (: **

**Do it for Seddie. **

**-kimmystar24 **


	3. iUpdate On Freddie Benson

Hey. Hey! What's up? I am finally back and I have a new chapter for you guys!

So this is just an update on Freddie Bensom. It's pretty short compared to Sam's. Sorry. ^_^

Question!

Should I write an update on Gibby? When I started this story, Gibby was not part of the main cast. But now since he is, I was wondering if you guys would like him to have his own chapter? Comment!

Now, without further ado... or however you say it. I give you, iUpdate on Freddie Benson!

* * *

Chapter 2: iUpdate on Freddie Benson

Freddie's POV:

I fixed my silky white tie. I stepped back to look in the mirror.

I was wearing a navy blue button up shirt with a black vest and black pants. My dark chocolate brown hair was parted to the side, not a strand out of place.

Even though I was 22, I was still the technology nub- as Sam put it. My love for technology didn't fade away. I had defiantly changed since I was a teen. I had gotten taller, now taller than Carly and Sam by an inch or two. My baby fat was replaced with muscles, thanks to all the times of working out at the gym and fencing practice. I was pretty happy with who I was now.

I looked to my dresser and saw a picture of Sam, Carly and I. It was taken right after our last iCarly webcast. All four of us, Sam, Carly, Gibby and I, were covered in whipped cream. I grinned. After so many years we were still best friends; sharing secrets, grabbing some smoothie at the Groovy Smoothie, and getting into mischievous. Just like the old day.

**To: Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett**

**From: Carly Shay**

**Hey. Meet at my house so we can head over to UW.**

I dropped my phone into my left pant pocket. I patted my right pocket making sure I had my Valedictorian speech. Yup, I was voted to be Valedictorian. I had to make a speech to the graduating class of 2016 and their families. Of course I was nervous, but I was ready.

I took one last look at the mirror, smiling. I slipped on my black graduation gown. _It's the beginning of a new chapter._

_

* * *

_

_read. review. favorite. alert. _

__do it for seddie. you know you want to.

3 kimmystar24


End file.
